1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a traction control device for a vehicle and, in particular, to a traction control which is responsive to the running condition of the vehicle. The invention also relates to a traction control method for accomplishing high responsiveness to the running condition of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The slip rate of a vehicle's wheels increases during periods of acceleration when the drive wheels are driven with excessive power. A traction control acts to prevent a decrease in accelerating ability by determining the slip rate of the drive wheels and controlling the engine output or the braking power so that the slip rate does not exceed a prescribed value.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (hereinafter Kokai) No. Sho 62-137258, laid open to the public in 1987, discloses an example of such a traction control device.
The prior art traction control disclosed in the above Japanese Kokai No. Sho 62-137258 has the problem that control with good responsiveness is not necessarily achieved.